


Babydoll

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Feminization, Gender Play, Grinding, Human AU, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Cronus finds Eridan experimenting, so he does what any good big brother does and helps out.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Well, now, isn't _this_ interesting.

Cronus grins around the cigarette in his mouth as he leans in Eridan's doorway. His younger brother hasn't heard him enter yet, the sound of his emo ( _It's **punk** , you ignorant dick!_) music drowning out the sound of his door opening.

His twinky little brother, all dolled up in a retro-style skirt and blouse, leaning close to his mirror as he paints his lips a vivid red. "Well, now-" (Eridan jumps as Cronus speaks, spitting a quick "Fuck-" as he spins around) "-aint that a pretty sight." Cronus leers at Eridan as he speaks, grinning.

"Fuck off- I thought you were out tonight?!" Eridan somehow makes the words sound accusatory and panicked at the same time.

Cronus gives a bit of a shrug. "Plans change." He says, just watching Eridan shift uncomfortably. "So does this mean I should call you sis, now?"

"Fuck off, Cronus." Eridan spits, but his cheeks are flushing.

Oho. So it isn't a _gender_ thing. 

Cronus can see it in the way that Eridan shifts, hands clutching at the fabric of the skirt, white-knuckled. "Tryin to impress someone, then?" Cronus muses. "Get lookin all nice an pretty?"

"None a your business." Eridan raises his chin stubbornly. 

Cronus snorts a bit, but plucks the unlit cigarette from his mouth and shoves it back into his pocket. "Sure looks like business a mine. My lil bro lookin all pretty an the like. Seems to me he's all dolled up with nowhere ta go."

Eridan just scowls at Cronus. 

"Come on, bro." Cronus wheedles, holding a hand out. "A pretty doll like you needs a good time, yeah?"

Eridan hesitates. His cheeks are still flushed, but he's shifting back and forth a bit. Uncertain.

"Don't be a dick." He finally says, taking a wobbly step forward and grabbing Cronus' hand. 

Wobbly?

Cronus' gaze darts down to Eridan's stocking-clad legs- and the purple Mary Janes he's shoved his feet into.

"I would never." Cronus says, fake-solemnly, putting his other hand over his heart. Eridan doesn't seem to believe him, judging by the irritated expression that slides onto his face, but that's alright. 

Cronus shifts Eridan's grip and settles Eridan's hand into the crook of his elbow, leading Eridan out of his room and down the hall to Cronus'. Eridan has to lean heavily on Cronus with each step, as wobbly as a newborn deer, but he slowly gets his feet under him. 

Cronus brings Eridan into his room and drops his arm, going over to rifle through his records. Eridan shifts, expression uncertain, but he watches as Cronus sets the record onto his player, playing some swing music.

"Come on, bro." Cronus says with a grin, pushing his desk chair in to make a bit more space. "Let's dance."

Before Eridan can protest, Cronus grabs his hands and pulls him into a dance.

"Cronus!" Eridan yelps as he stumbles, tripping on his heels, but Cronus catches him and keeps him standing. 

"Well now, what's a pretty lil' thing like you doin in a place like this?" Cronus asks with a grin, Eridan flushing and ducking his head slightly. "Seems to me a right doll like yourself shouldn't be by herself." Himself? Whatever, Cronus is winging it. He catches the bob of Eridan's throat as he swallows, enjoying the pink high on Eridan's cheeks.

"Maybe I can do whatever I want." Eridan says , raising his chin a bit, allowing Cronus to spin them in a loose, upbeat dance. He fumbles with his feet every step or two, Cronus helping him stay upright. 

Cronus laughs, shifting one hand to Eridan's waist as he pulls them into a tight little spin, enjoying the feel of his little brother pulled up against his front. Eridan lets out a noise surprisingly close to a squeak and clings to Cronus. 

"Now, how am I supposed to respond to somethin like that?" Cronus teases as Eridan's fingers dig into his shoulders. "Almost makes me think that this pretty doll here in my arms doesn't _want_ any company, and that'd be a shame."

"I didn't say that." Eridan protests.

"Then maybe ya shouldn't imply it, darlin." Cronus says and presses his hand to Eridan's lower back, sweeping him down into a low dip, Eridan's eyes go wide. Cronus pulls him back up with enough force to have Eridan stumbling into him, pressing their bodies together. 

"Otherwise you might find yourself in a whole heap of... _trouble_." Cronus purrs as his hand on Eridan's lower back presses him a bit closer and- oh, that's _delicious_. His little bro is hard, pressing against Cronus' hip. 

Eridan startles as Cronus presses them together a little harder. "I- okay, yeah, that's enough-" he says weakly, trying to disengage, but Cronus just presses his fingers a little harder into Eridan's lower back.

"I don't think so, doll." Cronus says, his other hand coming up to swipe over Eridan's lower lip, over the still-tacky lipstick, smearing it a bit. "Seems to me you got a problem that needs helpin, an I'm _very_ good at helpin ladies out."

"Cronus..." Eridan says weakly, but his hand is still clutching at Cronus' arm, his hips shifting subtly forwards a bit, pressing into Cronus' hip.

"Come on, lil sis." Cronus wheedles, his hand sliding down to grab Eridan's ass through the fabric. "Ain't nothin wrong with a little bit of help." 

Eridan's eyes flutter shut for a moment as a low noise slides from his throat, but then he was blinking them open and stepping back, pulling himself from Cronus' arms.

"N-no." He stutters, but Cronus can see the reluctance in his gaze as he stepped back. 

Ah, Eridan. Always denying yourself things that you want. Cronus shrugs as he watched Eridan back up.

"Alright, I get it. Ladies gotta keep their image pure." He says, and doesn't miss the way Eridan shudders a bit as Cronus calls him 'lady'. 

Eridan goes stiff with surprise as Cronus steps forwards, putting one hand out to shut the door and then pinning Eridan up against it.

"Lucky for you, doll, I ain't the kinda guy to hesitate with things that I want." Cronus murmurs, giving Eridan a sharp grin. 

"Cronus, wait-" Eridan protests weakly as Cronus slides his leg between Eridan's thighs, finding his hardon and pressing up against it, making Eridan lose his words in a gasp.

"Relax, doll." Cronus purrs. "I'll take care a you." He gives a slow, firm rock up, making Eridan whine softly, shuddering as his eyes slide shut, fingers finding Cronus' shoulders again and clinging to him. Cronus grinned as he pressed a kiss to Eridan's cheek. "That's a doll." He murmurs. "Rub one out on me, sis. I've got you." Like this, Cronus can _feel_ the shudder than runs through Eridan, but then Eridan shifts, rocking his hardon against Cronus' thigh, face flushed, biting his lip.

"There ya go." Cronus says, his own cock aching in his pants, but- later. This is about Eridan right now. Eridan, with his eyes squeezed shut, with his shoulders hunched, face such a _pretty_ dark color, all dressed up and humping his big brother's thigh.

"Oh, I get it." Cronus says, realizing something. "This was for me, wasn't it, sis?" 

"Shut up-" Eridan says as another fine tremble goes through him. Cronus laughs, leaning in to press Eridan a little harder against the door, starting to rock his thigh up against Eridan and making him gasp.

"Nah, I got it. You were gettin all dolled up for me, huh? Lookin all pretty for your big bro's attention." Cronus breathes.

"Shut up!" Eridan gasps, pushing at Cronus' shoulders, as Cronus laughs.

"Nah." Cronus purrs, giving a hard grind and making Eridan arch up, head tilting back as he bites his lip, holding back a moan. 

"You want some attention from your big bro, don't you, sis? Wanna be my doll, my babygirl?" Cronus murmurs, right into Eridan's ear, pressing him roughly to the wood of his door. "'s alright, you can be my babydoll."

Eridan's breathing is taking on a distinctly shake-y, whine-y quality, hips jerking on Cronus' thigh as he trembles. "So fucked- up-" he gasps.

"No it ain't. Just a lil bit of help for my favorite babygirl." Cronus presses a kiss right under Eridan's ear and Eridan whines helplessly. 

The sound of it is _intoxicating_. "Gonna cum for me, sis? Gonna make a mess in those pretty panties of yours?"

"Shut-" Eridan gasps, but it's high and thin. Needy. He lets out a shuddering whimper as he presses his face to Cronus' shoulder, cock pulsing against Cronus' thigh as he cums.

"That's my good girl." Cronus murmurs, rocking with the motions of Eridan's jerking hips. "Ride it out, babydoll, nice and easy."

Eridan makes a soft, desperate noise in his throat before he presses against Cronus' shoulders, making him still. 

"Fuck, doll." Cronus breathes. "So damn pretty. Come on." He can't wait any longer, his cock achingly hard. "Hike up that skirt for me." Eridan hovers in a moment of indecision, his eyes flickering, before his fingers find his skirt and pull it up.

Oh, _y_ _es_. Cronus grins as he reaches for his belt, undoing it and wiggling his jeans down to pull his cock out as inch after inch of stocking-clad things are revealed, the bands holding them in place just tight enough to cut into the skin of Eridan's olive-toned thighs- leaving a bare handful of gloriously smooth inches between the tops of the stockings and the white panties that are now stained at the front from Eridan's release.

"Fuck, babygirl," Cronus breathes as he began to jerk himself off, "so damn pretty." 

Eridan bites his lip, gaze downcast and to the side, cheeks still flushed with embarrassed heat. His hips shift, pressing forwards invitingly, and Cronus groans, his orgasm surging up through him, painting his little brother's thighs with his cum. "Fuck," he breathes. 

Cronus leans in, pressing his forehead to Eridan's shoulder for a moment as he pants, skin tingling in the aftermath of it all. He finally finds his voice, exhaling as he presses a kiss to Eridan's temple. "Thanks, doll. I needed that."

Eridan seems tongue-tied, which is a first, face flushed and knuckles tight where they clench in his skirt, legs trembling. He looks the _p_ _icture_ of debauched, and Cronus didn't even fuck him.

"Alright, babygirl, let me know if you ever need any more help, but I gotta shower now." Cronus says, tugging Eridan away from the door and gently ushering him out of his room.

"I- yeah." Eridan says, then seems to recover from his stunned state, because he stomps /hard/ on Cronus' foot, making him shout in pain. "I'll let you know, you fuckin pervert!" He storms off down the hall, back to his room, as Cronus hops in pain on one foot, cursing as he holds the other.

That isn't a _no_ , though. Cronus grins to himself as he hobbles to the bathroom. His 'lil sis' would be back soon enough.


	2. Night Time Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan seeks him out.

It takes less than a week. 

  
Four days of Eridan staring at Cronus whenever he thinks Cronus isn't looking. Four days of boring shit, acting like nothing is different. Four days of Cronus watching Eridan when Eridan _actually_ isn't looking.

Cronus isn't sure why, but the fourth night is when something breaks.

Cronus is lounging in bed, doing the half-asleep, half-awake, scrolling through phone, contemplating getting up or trying to actually sleep dance, when he hears footsteps. It's three in the morning, what the fuck is Eridan up to? 

So Cronus puts his phone down, listening. Eridan walks past his door- he's wearing heels again, Cronus can hear them clicking. Then he comes back. Stops. Walks away. Stops. Comes back.

His bro is pacing. Interesting. Cronus settles onto his back, folding his arms behind his head as he waits, wondering if Eridan's going to make up his mind.

Turns out, he doesn't have to wait long- one more back and forth and then Eridan is slowly opening Cronus' door. Light from the hallway spills over, illuminating the room, and Cronus turns his head to look.  
  
He catches a glimpse of a short dark skirt and a white long sleeved shirt before Eridan shuts the door, plunging the room back into darkness.

Eridan crosses the room and Cronus waits, hearing the shaky breathing that Eridan forces to be slow.

"Cro?" Eridan whispers. 

Cronus waits. He can see the faint outline of Eridan in the dark, one arm hugged across his front.

"Cro, you up?" Eridan asks again, and Cronus decides to answer.

"Yeah, bro, what's up?" He asks. Eridan doesn't say anything, but Cronus can feel the mattress sink as Eridan climbs onto the bed, then his knees bump up against Cronus' side. Cronus reaches one hand out and finds Eridan's knee- his _bare_ knee- and gives it a squeeze.

"Eridan?" Cronus prompts. He knows that sometimes Eridan gets a bit tongue-tied when he wants to say something, but doesn't know _how_ to say it. "You thinkin too hard again?" Cronus asks.

"Shut up." Eridan hisses immediately and Cronus huffs a laugh, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You all dressed up again?" He asks.

".....no." Eridan says after a moment. 

Cronus squeezes Eridan's knee again. "I think you're lyin, babydoll." He says and feels Eridan's thigh go tense under his hand.

"...maybe." Eridan says after a moment. Cronus can tell Eridan's trying to put words together, so he waits. "Maybe... I liked what you did." Eridan tries, his voice hushed, like he's sharing a secret. Cronus supposes he is, in a sense. "It made me feel good."

"An?" Cronus prompts, when Eridan doesn't go on.

"An- maybe I wanna do it a bit more." Eridan whispers, his voice tight. "But- I don't know. I don't want- I'm already a freak, bro. Don't need another thin provin 'em right."

Cronus rolls his eyes in the darkness because Eridan can't see.

"Ain't nothin wrong with enjoyin yourself, lil bro." Better stick with bro. For now. "In fact, any of 'em say it's wrong, they can go fuck themselves. Why do they even gotta know? Ain't got nothin to do with 'em if you like bein my babydoll."

Eridan shudders under Cronus' hand. "Can I?" He asks, and there's a trembling eagerness in his tone. 

Cronus grins.

"Sure you can, doll. You get all dressed up for me and expect me to leave you high an dry? No way."

His little brother is so fucking cute. So vulnerable and pliable at his core, despite his bluster and bravado. So desperate for affection and love that he'll take anything anyone will give him, and now he's all Cronus'.

Eridan lets out a shuddering exhale. "Fuck." He breathes. "I- fuck, Cro- It's so wrong-"

"Nah, don't fuckin listen to that voice in your head, lil bro." Cronus interrupts him. "That kinda thinkin'll get ya all twisted up till you don' know how to feel good anymore. Too concerned with right an wrong to let yourself feel anythin. That's the part of ya always lookin to tear you down and make you feel like shit." 

He gives Eridan a moment to process his words before going one. "You just gotta learn what you like an don' like and say fuck it to anyone who says your a freak. You like bein my babydoll, right?"

"I-" Eridan shifts on the bed. "Yeah." He whispers, shame in his tone. 

"See, like that. Can't let that grip you, bro." Cronus says. "What we do, here, ain't gonna hurt no one, right? So it's no one else's business. You can be my babydoll and I'll take care a ya. And if anyone don' like it they can go fuck themselves."

Eridan shudders again, but then the bed shifts and jostles as Eridan, in determined motions, grabs the blankets and yanks them off of Cronus, swinging over to straddle his hips, hands on Cronus' chest to steady himself.

Fuck _yeah_. Cronus hands find Eridan's hips.

"Fuck 'em." Eridan says, determination in his voice, even as it trembles. "I don' care, Bro- I." His hands fist in the loose t-shirt Cronus wears to bed. "I-" Cronus waits, letting him get it out. "I wanna be your- your-" His voice breaks and Cronus _knows_ Eridan is blushing hard as he whispers,  
  
" _your babygirl_."

"Atta doll." Cronus croons, squeezing Eridan's hips a bit. "Yeah, you can be my babygirl. My sweet lil doll. My needy lil sis. I'll take care a ya." Fuck he's so damn hard right now, his cock pressing up against Eridan's hips.  
  
Eridan must feel it too, because he gives an experimental little rock, grinding unsurely against it. Cronus gives a low, hushed moan. It isn't like their Dads here tonight, but something about a dark room always makes everyone be more quiet, more secretive. 

"Fuck, doll, feels good. Come here, though, wanna make you feel good first." Cronus says, gently tugging at Eridan's hips. Eridan makes a confused noise, but lets Cronus guide him to shuffle up on the bed. "Get the light, baby. Wanna see you." 

Eridan reaches over and fumbles for the lamp, switching it on, revealing himself to Cronus, and Cronus drinks in the sight.

Eridan's in a miniskirt that goes to about mid-thigh, black and with a ruffled edge, a long sleeved button up white blouse, and the same heels as before, but this time his socks are of a normal length.

"Lookin so pretty, lil sis." Cronus murmurs, slipping his hands under the edge of Eridan's skirt and running his hands up Eridan's thighs. Smooth as peach. Cronus admires Eridan's commitment to grooming, really. Their Mediterranean body hair is _not_ a beast to be taken on lightly.

Those thoughts fly away as Cronus' fingers reach the top of Eridan's thighs and keep going. Eridan just isn't wearing any underwear, and the revelation makes Cronus' heart skip a beat. 

He glances up and grins as he sees Eridan refusing to look at him, fists balled up in his sleeves as his hands rested by his side, face pink. "Well, now, what's this?" Cronus croons. "Seems like my baby is awfully eager."

"Don' read into it too much." Eridan warns. 

Cronus laughs softly. "'S alright, doll. Ain't nothin to be embarrassed about. Kinda hot that my girl's gonna be so shamelessly ready for my mouth."

"Mouth-?" Eridan starts but gasps as Cronus yanks him a bit closer, hiking up Eridan's miniskirt, opening his lips, and sucking the tip of Eridan's semi into his mouth.

Eridan gives a tiny little startled gasp, high and breathy, and pitches forwards, catching himself on the headboard. His cock is rapidly plumping up in Cronus' mouth and he suckles on it, hands on Eridan's hips to stop him from just fucking forwards into Cronus' mouth.

Cronus works the tip over as Eridan's hips jerk and shake in his hands. He glances up to see Eridan white-knuckling the headboard, his other sleeve-covered hand stuffed into his mouth, muffling his whimpering. 

Cronus gives another twist of his tongue before pulling back. Sucking cock's never been his favorite, but nothing beats seeing someone reduced to a shivery, shaking mess because of it.

"Lemme hear you, babygirl." Cronus croons. "Wanna hear those pretty moans." 

Eridan shakes his head, hand still in his mouth, and Cronus lets it go. There's an edge to his movements that has Cronus thinking if he pushes too hard Eridan'll flee.

Can't have that.

"Does it feel good, doll?" Cronus asks instead. "Gettin your pretty little cock sucked?" 

Eridan looks down at Cronus (who's neck is really starting to ache now, he really should have through this through-) and gives a jerky nod, his messy hair falling in his face.

"Every had anyone do it for you before?" Cronus asked, wanting to know. Eridan shook his head. 

"Never, huh? That's alright, lil sis. I'll show ya how it feels. One of the best damn feelins in the world. Grab me that blanket down there, first."

Eridan did as he said, his brow furrowing in confusion, and Cronus bundled it up and shoved it beneath his head to prop himself up. Better. 

"Alright, babydoll, com'ere." Cronus tugged Eridan's hips up again. "Gonna make you feel real good." He promises, and closes his mouth around Eridan again.

Eridan's breath leaves him in a rush as Cronus slowly guides him to fuck in and out of his mouth, just a couple inches at a time. Enough for Eridan to get a taste of what it feels like to get sucked off for real, but not enough for Cronus to start feeling like his airway's in danger.

Eridan's panting and squirming above Cronus, thighs trembling as he bites back his moans. 

Someday Cronus will get him to moan unashamedly. Fuck, his neck's hurting again. Time for a change of plan.

He pulled back, giving a lingering lick across the top of Eridan's spongy head. "Ok, babygirl." He purrs. "Scoot back down for me."

Eridan complies, and there's a minute of wiggling about as Cronus settles Eridan so that he's straddling Cronus' thighs, their breathing mingling in the space between them.

"Lemme see that mouth a yours, baby." Cronus croons, tugging Eridan's hand away. Eridan flushes a bit more but lets Cronus pull his hand down. "You're not wearin any lipstick tonight?" Cronus observes, disappointed, and Eridan's gaze skitters away.

"Wasn't feelin it." He mumbles.

"That's alright." Cronus reassures him. "Don' matter none, you're still my pretty lil sis." 

That makes Eridan squirm a bit, biting his lip. Oho, that's another little button for Cronus to put a bit more pressure on in the future.

"Come on, babydoll." Cronus murmurs as his hand finds Eridan's cock again, closing around it and beginning to stroke. "Wanna hear ya." 

Eridan makes a series of adorable wet little noises in his throat as he tries to hold back his moans, hips fucking up into the loose fist that Cronus wraps around his cock.

"Anyone ever do this for you, babygirl?" Cronus asks, wanting to know. "Or is your big bro the first?" 

Eridan lets out a stilted breath before gasping out, "you're the- th- first-"

" _Really_ /?" Cronus asks. "That pretty ex girl a yours ain't even dignify you with a handjob? That's cold. It's alright," he adds, seeing a familiar crumpled expression start to cross Eridan's face, giving his cock a squeeze and making him moan. "You ain't gotta think about it, just focus on me, lil sis. Your big bro will take care a ya."

Eridan gaze darts away then up to Cronus, the wetness around the edges of his eyes glittering in the low light. "Promise?" He asks meekly and Cronus feels his heart seize.

"I promise, babydoll. I'll take care a ya." Cronus says with a nod and tightens his fist, using a bit of roughness now with his strokes. Eridan whines, legs going tight around Cronus' thighs. 

"That's it." Cronus croons as Eridan arches forwards, his hips seeking a little more insistantly as they rock into Cronus' fist. "My pretty lil gal. Go ahead and cum for me, darlin."

"Fuck- Cro-" Eridan whines, all but humping Cronus' fist. "Harder-"

"You need more, babydoll?" Cronus purrs, and tightens his hand again. Eridan arches up with a strangled keen, hips jumping. Cronus laughs, low and amused, and starts twisting his hand with each stroke.

"You look so gorgeous like this, doll." Cronus hooks his other hand around the back of Eridan's neck, tugging him in to press Eridan's forehead to Cronus' shoulder, enjoying the way Eridan's panting takes on a high, desperate tone. "Go on, baby. You can do it."

Eridan grips Cronus' shirt as he cums, a weak little noise caught in his throat. Cronus grins, pressing a kiss to Eridan's temple. "There's my babygirl." He murmurs, a shiver wracking Eridan's frame in response. "Didn't that feel good?" Eridan nods against Cronus' shoulder.

"It's my turn, doll." Cronus says. "Ready to make your big bro feel good, too?" 

Eridan goes still, then nods into Cronus' shoulder again, a deep breath going through him. He pulls back and Cronus catches the determination that flashes across Eridan's face as he reaches for the waistband of Cronus' boxers, slipping a slender hand inside. 

His hand closes around Cronus, light and unsure, and Cronus doesn't bother holding back the low moan in his throat as Eridan touches him. _Fuck_ it feels good, his twinky little brother's piano fingers tentatively wrapping around him, pulling him out. 

"That's it, lil sis." Cronus encourages. "My babygirl. Gonna make me feel so good."

Eridan worries his lip between his teeth as he slowly give Cronus' cock a couple of slow pumps, gaze fixed on it. Cronus makes a low, pleased noise at the feeling of it. "A bit harder, doll, it aint gonna bite ya." He murmurs. Eridan tightens his fist in response and moves a bit faster, his expression focused. Cronus let his hips rock up into the touch, reveling in Eridan's expression.

"That's it, lil sis." Cronus breathes. "Ain't nothin wrong with a little bit a help." 

"You talk too much." Eridan murmurs and Cronus is taken aback. Eridan's flushed, stubbornly embarrassed expression meets Cronus' surprised look as Eridan tightens his grip again, clumsily trying to emulate the way Cronus was jerking him off before as he starts to stroke. 

"Do I?" Cronus teases. "I think ya _like_ it, babydoll. Like hearin the sound of my voice talkin to ya, callin you my girl, my doll."

"Shut up." Eridan says, his other hand finding Cronus' mouth and covering it, glaring at him with red cheeks. 

Well. Alright, then. Cronus gives Eridan a grin through his fingers before reaching down and curling his hand over Eridan's, holding it there as he starts rolling his hips, fucking up into their hands, a forceful, pushing pace that has Eridan's eyes going wide. 

Cronus' other hand comes up and tugs Eridan's hand away from his mouth, and in a moment of affection, laces their fingers together. "Feel that, babygirl?" He purrs. "I'm gonna have ya bouncin on my lap someday, in a pretty little number like what you're wearin today. An this is how I'm gonna fuck ya, nice and deep," Cronus purrs as his words start to go heavy, breaths coming deep and forceful, "makin ya squeal like a proper lady does when getting fucked."

Eridan's face flushes, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide as Cronus talks, and Cronus can see that's he's getting hard again. "Come here, babydoll." Cronus purrs. "Put your pretty cock right up against mine an fuck 'em together."

Eridan shuffles forwards, panting, and Cronus lets their hands go long enough to get Eridan's cock pressed up against his, hot and delectable. Like everything else about Eridan, it was skinny and long. Cronus' was shorter, sure, but it was fat enough that it would be making Eridan see stars someday.

"Good girl." Cronus breathes, giving their laced hands a squeeze as he wraps his other around their cocks, over Eridan's hand again. "Go ahead, baby, fuck against me."

Eridan squirms and shudders but starts to move his hips, making Cronus groan in pleasure. He rocks his hips right on back, and the tight slide of their cocks in their fists is very quickly shoving Cronus to that edge.

"So fuckin good, baby." Cronus breathes. "That's it, lemme see you." Eridan's face was flushed, tears glittering in the corners of his eyes.

"'S too much, Cro." He breathes. "Gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Already, baby?" If Eridan is that fast of a shot, well. Maybe Cronus will get to have fun with making him cum over and over in the future.

Eridan gives a little while and nods, hips fucking erratically into their fists.

"Then go ahead and cum, babygirl." Cronus purrs, and its like Eridan was waiting for permission because his hips immediately jump as his cock pulses, a soft keen sliding from his throat.  
"Cro-" He gasps as his cock splatters spurts of cum up Cronus' front.

"That's my girl." Cronus breathes and gently bats Eridan's hand away to finish himself off quickly. He cums with a low groan, adding his own to the mix. "Fuck, doll." Eridan leans forwards and presses his face to Cronus' shoulder- Cronus can feel the heat of his cheeks bleeding through the fabric.  
  
"Nice time you should wear that lipstick a yours," Cronus murmurs as his heart starts to slow, pounding in his chest. "cause I'm gonna teach you how to use that mouth a yours."

Eridan shivers, but nods into Cronus' shoulder. "Okay, bro." He whispers. 

Cronus grins and presses a kiss to Eridan's temple.

"I love you, babydoll." He murmurs into Eridan's hair. Eridan's throat makes a tiny little clicking noise as he swallows, but then he says softly,

"Love you too, Cro."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
